Sugar and Spice Love
by Secretanimelover123
Summary: DISCLAIMER! All OHSHC characters and the story line belong to Bisco Hatori. Mika, a shy kind and innocent girl whose never had any friends,she seeks friendship at her new school. Will she succeed and creating new friends? Will she find love in a devilish twin? My first fan fic ever and I'm super excited! please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep! "Miss. Seto please get up you will be late for school". "I'm up I'm up!" I groaned. My maid Sara smiled kindly at me from the corner of my bed. "Miss. Seto you must get ready for school or you'll be late", she said sweetly. Sara is probably the sweetest most pure person I know, she's so gentle and so kind hearted she reminds me so much of my mom…in fact she in a way is kind of like my second mother._ Side story: My mother's name was Rena Seto and she died in a car accident and that's all I want to say about it._ Anyways, I get up and take a shower, after I take a shower I stand in front of the mirror and just look at myself my wet waist length blonde hair sticks to my body, outlining my shoulders all the way down to my waist. my eyes wonder around my body and I see _it _my birthmark it was darker than the rest of my skin and it was shaped like a crescent moon I slowly traced it with my index finger wondering, why was it that everyone in the Seto family has this birthmark on some part of their body? I looked again and made eye contact with myself staring deeply into my own sea green eyes searching on how I was supposed to survive a new school. I broke eye contact and began drying my hair. When I was done I walked back into my room to see that Sara had kindly placed my new school uniform on my king size bed. I slowly looked at the pastel yellow dress in front of me it wasn't bad, in fact I thought it was kind of cute and elegant it was…unique. I quickly ran to my drawers and picked out some undergarments to wear then I quickly put on my dress and tied the small red ribbon, then I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and make sure I looked presentable on my first day. After I was done getting ready I ran downstairs to greet my dad, younger sister and my older brother. "Good morning pumpkin!" my father grinned brightly, "Hey Mika!" my sister said bouncing in her seat trying to smile with half her toast in her mouth. "Sup" my brother coolly said. "Good morning everyone" I beamed. "Are you excited for your first day at your new school?" my father asked. "Yes" I responded quietly. To be honest I was quite scared I'm shy and a little awkward which makes it hard for me to make friends in fact I don't have any friends I usually stay busy practicing my figure skating or reading a good book. "Good" my father said. I quickly smiled and grabbed a piece of toast and my bag and quickly ran out yelling a quick goodbye to my family. As I reached my limo I was greeted my Arthur "Hello, Miss. Seto are you ready for your first day of school?" "Hello, and yes sir" I said with fake confidence. He simply smiled and opened the door for me and we began to take off. The whole ride I was so nervous and I butterflies in my stomach. "What if no one likes me? Or what everyone is super pretty and I don't stand a chance?" I thought to myself. Before I could even have another doubt we stopped in front of this big pink castle.

_Hikaru POV_

"Kaoru hurry up or we will be late and face boss's wrath!" I yelled "okay, I'm coming!" Kaoru yelled back. I impatiently sat at the breakfast table pushing my eggs around watching all the maids and butlers run around doing their work. I lazily placed my chin on my hand staring into space. "BOO!" I quickly jumped out my chair and landed butt first on the hard granite floor. "Ouch! What was that for Kaoru?"

"Well you seemed serious so I decided to change your mood…you're welcome" Kaoru responded rolling his eyes. I glared and him and shook it off and ran to the limo leaving him to stare quizzingly at me. I smirked and said,

"HURRY UP OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU! "He quickly snapped out of it and ran after me

"Hey wait up!" he yelled running after me. After our little chase we got into our limo and drove to school. Awaiting what today might bring.

_Mika POV_

I said good bye to Arthur and slowly walked out of my limo. I stood in shock staring at the huge building. Sure I'm rich and have a mansion that could compete with colossal building but, there was something about this school that made me feel like there was more then what meets the eye, plus it was pink! I looked at my watch and saw that I was an hour early so I decided that I would look around the school. As soon as I stepped through the front door the building was twice the size on the inside. As I dumbly stood there looking at the inside I was pushed roughly to the floor by some unknown force or should I say forces. I yelped as I hit the floor on my knees. The two figures quickly turn around and I swore I was seeing double they looked exactly the same. I slowly stood up and dusted off my knees and the two boys came up to me and quickly apologized. Feeling awkward I quickly denied that it was their fault. Then they both came close to my face (too close ) and I got a good look at their face one had devilish eyes and frown on his face while the other had kinder eyes and a little smile on his face. The kinder looking one quickly apologized, "we are so sorry, are you hurt?" "no, no, no it was my fault I was the one who dumbly standing in front of the door I should be the one apologizing" I said bowing down feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. "Well you're right about that" the other meaner twin harshly said. I simply bowed again and walked away trying to stop the tears threating coming out of my eyes.

Hikaru POV

"HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why did you have to be so mean to her? She's was obviously new here!" Kaoru scolded me.

"Well because of her we're late to the club meeting and Boss is gonna have our heads!" I fought back.

He simply shook his head and began to walk off. I took that as him getting over it. We both start walking toward music room #3.

"YOU'RE BOTH LATE!" Tamaki yelled

"Sorry boss we both got a little side tracked" we responded together.

NOTE: Sorry guys for ending it if you liked it which you probably didn't but that's okay. I hope you guys can review this story for me and tell me what I did wrong. I know my grammar is absolutely awful and I hope someone will help me with that. If you like it let me know so I can see if I should continue or not because I have this story in my head! Anyways sorry if you didn't like it. Lots of love 3


	2. Chapter 2

Mika POV

I slowly dragged my feet as I walked across the long hallway. The one chance I had of making friends and I blew it... but that one boy didn't have to be so mean but, there was something about him, he seemed…lonely. I began to head upstairs looking at all the beautiful paintings that the Ouran art students must have painted. "They must have some serious talent" I murmured to myself. As I was walking I came across a huge door with the label _Music room #3_ curiosity got the best of me and I slowly turned the knob and looked inside. It didn't look like a music room at all in fact the only instrument in the whole room was a piano. I quickly checked behind me and walked in; as I got a closer look I saw the full power of its beauty. I walked to the beautiful piano and sat on the bench. "This will be the first time I'll be playing the piano since mom died" I said to myself smiling sadly. I let my thin fingers brush across the keys bringing back memories of me and my mom playing on the piano together, I smiled at the memory and began to play.

Tamaki POV

"Alright gentlemen and my little Haruhi it's time to get back and get the room prepared before school starts!"

"Yes Boss!" the twins and Honey all chorused

"Yea." Said Mori

"Must you always be so loud" Kyoya complained.

"Geez senpai stop calling me that!" Haruhi yelled rolling her eyes.

Just as I was about to reply I heard a beautiful melody coming from our room. "shhhh!" I quietly peaked into the room to see the back of a blonde haired girl sitting in front of the piano playing while swaying along with the melody. Her beautiful hair looked like pure gold as the sun shined on her, giving her own type of spotlight. The rest of the club and I stood there in absolute awe as this beautiful girl played such a beautiful song. As she finished playing we all began clapping for her. "To play such a beautiful song she must have a beautiful heart" I thought to myself.

Mika POV

I finished playing. I sighed in comfort; before I could get up I heard clapping a whole bunch of it. I slowly turned around to see six handsome boys and a girl clapping wildly. "Are they clapping for me? No way" I thought to myself. I quickly stood up and picked up my bag and bowed deeply. "I am truly sorry for using your room without permission, please forgive me!" I said avoiding contact. "We should be thanking you beautiful princess, you played absolutely extraordinarily." the blonde one said handing me a rose. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and a blush forming. "…T-t-thank you" I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yea you were really great!" a small little boy said

"You were great! Are you a new student?" asked the girl

"Yes I am" I said feeling my confidence come back to me "Hello my name Mika Seto, I'm a first year" I said bowing.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm also a first year" she said bowing back.

"Pleasure is mine" I said smiling brightly

"Don't forget about us!" the blonde one screamed behind Haruhi

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, I'm a second year" the blonde one said

"Hi! My name Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey! And the big tall man is Takashi Morinozuka you can call him Mori" the small boy said pointing to himself and the guy next to him.

"Hi" was all Mori said. I waved in response.

"Hello Miss Seto my name is Kyoya Ootori; I am also a second year. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance" He said politely

Then the twins smiled. "I'm Hikaru and I'm Kaoru and we are the Hitachiin twins! We're both first years"

"Hello, sorry about earlier" I said once again avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry about it, it was our fault for not looking where we were going" the kind twin on the left said.

"Yea, I'm over it too so stop apologizing" the twin on the right said.

"okay" was all I could say.

Right after the introductions they all explained to me that they were a Host Club and entertained girls. At first I took it the wrong way but Kyoya explained that it wasn't in THAT way, boy was I relived. Before I could get a chance to get to really know them the bell rang. "I almost forgot about school" I said sighing.

"Hey what class are you in Mika?" Haruhi asked.

"umm, I thinks its class 1-A" I said unsure.

"That's our class" Kaoru said

"Well I guess we're stuck with you" Hikaru said jokingly

"Yea…" I said still avoiding eye contact.

"Great, we all can go to class together" Haruhi said.

"Mika! Before you leave you should come to the club after school and see us in action!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Sure thing Senpai "I said smiling brightly.

I quickly said good bye to everyone and was on my way to class with Haruhi and the twins. When we arrived in class I became nervous once again. I walked in and was greeted by the teacher. He seemed kind, he looked kind of young to be a teacher and he was quite handsome. He smiled and said.

"You must be the new student Mika Seto, it's nice to meet you, my name is Mr. Adams and I am the English teacher. "

"Nice to meet you sir." I said shyly.

The bell rang to inform students class has officially begun. But I still stood there next to the teacher not knowing where to sit. When everyone was in their seats the teacher greeted everyone and told me to introduce myself.

"Hello my name is Mika Seto, it's a pleasure to meet you "I said kindly. After I said that a girl's hand shot up and asked "Is that your real eye color?"

"Yes" I said quietly. Scared they might not like me because my eyes.

"That's so cool! You look like a doll!" the girl squealed

"umm. Thank you" I awkwardly responded. After that, other hands began to shoot up asking questions such as "you're so pretty, did you undergo plastic surgery?" "What school did you go to before Ouran?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" "What type of make-up do you use?" "Do you diet your figure is absolutely flawless?!" I quickly responded to all of them.

"Umm. No, I was born this way, I was homeschooled, sorry, but I don't know you, I don't use any, I try to eat healthy but, I also figure skate."

They all clapped and the teacher quickly pointed to an open seat I could sit in, unfortunately it was the seat right next to the mean twin Hikaru. I quickly sat down and prepared for the lecture refusing to look at Hikaru.

Hikaru POV

"Why is she avoiding looking at me? Did I scare her that much this morning?" I thought sighing heavily and resting my chin on my hand. I wonder if I should apologize for being too harsh. Oh whatever! I slowly turned to look at her. The students were right she is beautiful, the sun was shining directly at her and her skin and hair glowed, she looked like a goddess, her skin was flawless, "I bet she uses a bunch of that cream stuff mom uses" I thought to myself laughing at the thought. Wait, what am I thinking! I barely know her! Get it together Hikaru she's like everyone here, I bet she can't even tell Kaoru and I apart. Next thing I know I felt a light tap on my shoulder "

"Umm. Hikaru sorry to bother you but, I dropped my pencil and I can't reach it, it's by your foot can you please get?" Mika said shyly and quietly. I stared at her shocked, how did she do it?

NOTE: Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh! And in the part where Mika is playing the piano she was playing "The River Flows in You" by Yiruma. A huge thank you to Usagi3000 you're review made me soo happy and made me want to continue writing thank you so much! Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

Mika POV

Why is he looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong? His intense glare was starting to frighten me.

"ummm…Never mind I'll get it myself" I said quietly

Before I could even bend down to get the pencil he quickly swiped it off the ground and placed it on my desk.

"Here" he said.

"Thank you, sorry if I was bothering you" I whispered

He just nodded and turned away confusion still written on his face.

After the bell rang I put my things in my bag and got up to leave. As I reached the door I saw Haruhi and the twins waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Haruhi and Kaoru asked

"Yea" I responded

We began walking down the hall with the twins trailing behind us. I could feel Hikaru's glare at the back of my head. "I wonder what I did to him?" I thought to myself.

"So you were homeschooled?" Haruhi asked trying to start conversation.

"Yea"

"Did you like it?" she asked curiously

"No, my family moved so much I didn't get to go to school and make friends; instead I stayed home with tutors. It got pretty lonely and boring" I said.

"Wow I never thought of it that way. How do you like Ouran so far?"

"Interesting" I responded

Kaoru POV

I smiled as I greeted Mika.

"Are you ready to go?" Haruhi and I asked

She smiled brightly and nodded; as we began walking I noticed Hikaru hasn't said anything this whole time. He was glaring daggers at Mika's head. I lightly nudged his shoulder

"Hey, what wrong?" I asked

"That girl, she's like Haruhi she can tell us apart" Hikaru responded

I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was just a lucky guess" I said wondering if Hikaru would be ready to expand our world for one more person.

"Maybe you're right." He responded

We quickly changed the subject and began idly chatting about random things until we reached the club.

Mika POV

When we finally reached Music room #3 I slowly opened the door. As I opened the door I was greeted with rose petals and the light sent of vanilla rushing to my face. I inhaled enjoying the delicate smell and feeling the soft rose petals brush my cheeks as they flew by. I walked in and I saw Tamaki in a king's costume talking to Kyoya who was dressed as a Squire.

"Hey boss we're here!" the twins yelled

"Ah perfect you've all arrived, especially you my little Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Haruhi yelled

Shocked by her outburst he quickly began to mope. I felt bad for him, he must really like her, I wonder if she feels the same? Before I could ponder on the thought more I felt something pull on my uniform I looked down to see Hunny looking up at me with his innocent eyes.

"Hey, Mi-chan wanna have some cake with me?" He asked

"Okay" I said smiling at his cuteness. He quickly turned around and started walking to where all the cakes and sweets were placed.

"Pick anything you want Mi-chan" He said smiling brightly at me. I looked at all the choices and decided I wanted a small piece of strawberry cake. Hunny looked at me and smiled,

"Wow Mi-chan I didn't know you liked strawberry cake?' he said

"Yes, I love strawberries" I said excitedly

While taking a bite out of my cake my mind began to wonder back to a specific red headed twin. I wonder if I should apologize. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Hunny coming to sit by my side.

"Is everything alright? You were frowning while eating, did it not taste good?"

I quickly shook my head, "No Hunny in fact the cake is quite delicious" I said

He looked at me skeptically and asked,

"Were you thinking about someone?" He asked. I looked at him my eyes wide with shock. How did her know. I guess looks can be deceiving, he may look like a little boy but, he sure is wise.

"Actually yes" I said quietly

"Do you want to talk about it" He asked looking up at me.

I sighed, "I think Hikaru is mad at me"

Hunny looked at me quizzingly and asked, "Why do you think that?"

I began to tell him the story from when I first met him and kaoru to the part where I asked for my pencil. Hunny frowned for a second and said, "I don't think Hika-chan is mad at you I just think hes confused."

"Why?" I asked feeling like the confused one.

"Because Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's world are different from ours" He said smiling sadly

I looked at him confused but, decided to shrug it off. I'll just apologize after the club is over I thought to myself. While talking to Hunny through the corner of my eye I saw Tamaki arguing with Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi can't you be my princess!" Tamaki whined

"No way in hell Senpai!" Haruhi yelled irritated.

"Oh my! My lovely daughter cursed again! How un lady like!" Tamaki cried

Haruhi simply rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What ya looking at Mi-chan" Hunny asked curiously

"Oh nothing" I smiled. Then Tamaki came up to me,

"Oh Mika darling could you do the host club a favor?" He said, snaking his arm around me.

Feeling uncomfortable I avoided eye contact.

"W-w-what is it Senpai?" I asked nervously.

"Would you please cosplay with us and be the host clubs princess?" he asked sweetly showing his puppy dog eyes.

I smiled, "Sure, why not?" I said

"Yay!" Tamaki yelled picking me up and twirling me around

"Could you please put me down Senpai I'm getting sick" I said feeling nauseous.

"Sorry, now here's your costume go to the changing room across the hall and change" Tamaki said putting a dress in my hands.

"Alright I'll be ready in a second" I said

I quickly walked to the dressing room and began to change. Once I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow" I breathed, the dress was beautiful. It was a light pink dress with a sweetheart neck line it was snug all the way down to my waist and then poofed a little and cascaded all the way down to the floor, it had a sequined ribbon that wrapped around my waist, and lastly I had short white silk gloves with little bows at the end.

"And this is only for cosplay" I thought to myself. Then, I heard a knock at the door

"Mika dear, come on out. The club is about to start, we're all waiting" Tamaki said kindly

"C-c-coming" I said taking one last look at myself. I slowly walked out the dressing room to meet Tamaki

"Sorry I took so long" I said. But Tamaki's face was bright red.

"Y-Y-You look absolutely stunning!" Tamaki said running up to me and squeezing me.

"Thank you Senpai" I said shyly blushing. As he finally released me the other members walked in, they all stopped and began staring at me with their mouths open wide. Hunny was the first to say something

"Wow Mi-chan you look so pretty!

"Yea" Mori said

"That dress is quite befitting of you Miss Seto" Kyoya said politely

"Looking good Mika, that color really suits your eyes" Kaoru commented

"I'm glad you we're the one to wear it. It looks really good on you" Haruhi said smiling sweetly

Hikaru just stared at me, his face bright red. I smiled

"Thank you" I said bowing deeply. Tamaki quickly glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, everyone get into your places, we are about to start!"

I stood there watching dumbfounded as everyone quickly walked around to the center of the room. Tamaki quickly plopped down one a throne and the rest surrounded him. I stood there awkwardly not knowing where I should stand. Right before the doors opened I felt someone grab my arm and pull me towards them.

"Welcome"

I slowly turned, to see who the one to grab me was; I saw Haruhi smiling at me

"You looked a little lost so, I decided to give ya a little pull" she said smiling brightly

"Thanks" I said smiling back.

All the girls began walking in searching for their beloved hosts. One of them spotted me and quickly ran up to me.

"Oh my gosh! Mika I didn't know you were part of the Host Club?!"

I shyly smiled, "umm. No I'm just helping them today"

"Awe it would be nice to have a girl host to gossip with" she said pouting. From the corner of my eye I could see Kyoya observing and writing notes over the conversation I just had. I quickly found a chair sat down and looked out the window. As I was looking at the beautiful garden my mind began to wonder. "I wonder what Mom is doing in heaven?" "What did Hunny mean when he said the twins have a different world?" they were questions without answers, and that began to give me a head ache. I decided I was done getting up in my feelings, and took out my phone to see if my brother Shun had called me, today was his first day of college at Ouran University, and he promised her would tell me all about it when he got home but, I still hadn't gotten any message from him. I sighed to myself and began watching the others hosting. Tamaki was being dramatic and gentleman to the girls, Hunny was chatting away about all the cakes in the world and Mori simply sat there watching over him. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing some strange act, they looked like they were in love with each other…is this what Hunny meant when he said they have their own world? Twinsets? I guess if they like each other that way. I turned and saw Kyoya talking statistics and persuading the girls to buy the latest Host club magazine, and of course Haruhi was being Haruhi, looking around I could see Tamaki stealing glances at Haruhi. "He must really like her" I thought to myself. I wonder if she knows. Then I heard something crash, startled I jumped and turned to the sound, Kaoru had dropped a tea cup on his hand, before I could react and see if he was alright Hikaru quickly jumped to Kaoru's rescue.

"KAORU! Are you alright?" he yelled

"I'm fine Hikaru it's just tea, it wasn't even hot enough to leave a mark, see" Kaoru said softly.

Hikaru quickly grabbed his brother's hand and held it close to his face, "Don't scare me like that" Hikaru said lifting up his brother's chin looking deeply into his eyes. This made all the heat rise up to my cheeks and burn." I shouldn't be staring at such an intimate action, how rude of me" I scolded myself. I saw all the girls around them turn bright pink and squeal of "brotherly love". Before I got caught staring at the scene I quickly turned my head, and tried to make my cheeks return to its normal color. That's when I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Hey Mika are you okay, you look a little red are you sick?" Haruhi said worriedly

"N-N-No, I'm just a little flustered" I said

She looked confused for a second then she turned to the twins and saw what had happened. She smirked, "Between you and me it's all an act" she whispered. I stared wide eyed at her

"Really?"

"yup"

"Well, I feel like a total imbecile for believing such an act" I said blushing at my own stupidity

"Don't be, I thought it was real when I first met them too, between you and me it creeped me out to no end." She said laughing at herself, I joined in and we both ended up laughing. This brought the attention of everyone else. I quickly stopped laughing and turned bright red of embarrassment. Haruhi quickly intervened

"Don't mind us we're just talking" she said. This made all the girls swoon

"OMG! Haruhi and Mika would make such a cute couple" a couple girls squealed

"But Haruhi is a gi—." I was quickly cut off by Kyoya

"Sorry ladies but Miss Seto and Haruhi are not in a romantic relationship and will never be in one, they are merely friends." He said coolly.

This caused Tamaki sigh a breath of relief. "No one will be taking my daughter" he muttered to himself. I quickly apologized for causing such a distraction and for making others think that I was dating Haruhi. The girls were quick to forgive me, except one girl in the corner was giving me a deathly glare.

NOTE: thank you everyone for reading my fanfic every single one of you mean the world to me. Sorry it took me a while to but he chapter up, I had so many ideas I had a hard time organizing them and not giving too much away in one chapter, stay tuned chapter 4 is going to be super juicy. Lots of Love 3


	4. Chapter 4

Mika POV

The Host Club was finally coming to a close, and the hosts were saying their goodbye their guests. To my surprise a majority of the girls came to me to say their good byes as well.

"Bye Mika, See you in class tomorrow!" a group of girls I recognized from my class said

"Mika you should totally join the Host club! I would love to chat with a girl Host every once and a while" a girl with long brown hair said.

"Thank you, I'll see you guys tomorrow, get home safely!" I said a little flushed by all the nice things the girls were saying.

"I wouldn't mind if you never came back" said an unknown voice. Before I could match a voice to a face I heard the door slam. BOOM!

"Who was that?" I asked a little nervous.

"That was Miss Akane Toshiba, Daughter of Kenji Toshiba CEO of a huge electronics company" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"I have a feeling this girl doesn't like me at all" I thought to myself. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and quickly thought of the reason I wanted to stay behind; apologize to Hikaru. I quickly looked around the room to spot the mischievous red head but, I couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone" Haruhi said behind me

"W-w-w-who me?" I said a little frightened

"Well you are the one I am talking to" Haruhi responded, placing her hands on her hips

"Oh no, I…umm was just about to leave, that's right I need to get home" I said nervously

"Oh before you go Miss Seto I would like to have a word with you" Kyoya said

"Umm… sure" I responded

"What do you need to talk to her about Kyoya Senpai?" Haruhi asked curiously

"Actually it involves the whole club so; you'll be included in this conversation. Besides you are the main character of the discussion." Kyoya smirked.

As the whole club gathered Kyoya looked at me rather intensely.

"Seems as though the cats out of the bag." Kyoya said looking right at me

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"What is Haruhi's gender?" Kyoya asked quite randomly.

"Umm, she's a girl right?" I asked. For some reason I think that answer was a bad one. Next thing I know my new "Friends" were giving me death glares.

"D-d-d-did I say something wrong?" I asked purely terrified. I began to slowly back away from the group until my back hit the wall. I felt cornered and trapped; I did not like this feeling at all. Tamaki was the first to say something

"How long have you known" he asked solemnly his bangs covering his eyes, this made his emotions unreadable.

"Since I first met her" I squeaked. I could feel my hands trembling; I could feel all the color draining form my face.

"I guess we have no choice but, to cause induced amnesia" Kaoru and Hikaru said swinging a bat around.

"Now, now calm down gentleman, don't be angry that Miss Seto here isn't as dense as you three to miss the fact the Haruhi is indeed a girl" Kyoya said logically

"Are you calling us idiots!?" Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru yelled.

"I'm merely implying that you three are lacking great knowledge especially you Tamaki seeing as you were the last one to realize Haruhi was a girl" Kyoya stated. Tamaki quickly ran to a corner and began to sulk. I felt bad for him, his friend shouldn't be putting him down like that I thought but, something in Kyoya's eyes showed that it was all good natured.

"Hey, guys calm down. Can't you see that you're scaring Mika half to death here. Haruhi explained pointing towards me. everyone turned to look at me which made me feel very self-conscious.

"Yeah but, Haruhi what if she tells everyone you're a girl? Then you can't be a Host anymore!" Hikaru said sending a glare my way. I flinched from the glare and quickly defended myself.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, not if Haruhi doesn't want me to. I can keep my mouth shut I promise!" I yelled surprising not only the Host club but me as well, I've never raised my voice like this before, how embarrassing!

"How do we know if you're telling the truth or not" Hikaru spat.

"Mi- chan would never lie to us; she's a nice girl, right Takashi?" Hunny exclaimed

"Yea" Mori replied

"Just to be safe we need some type of way to keep a close eye on her." Kyoya said the light reflecting his glasses. Tamaki quickly jumped up from this corner

"I got it! From now on Mika shall be the first female host!" Tamaki claimed excited

"WHAT!" Haruhi, the twins and I exclaimed.

"It actually works out quite well, we will all be able to keep a close eye on Miss Seto and gain a bigger profit, I've seen the way our customers react to her and its quite a positive reactions also it wouldn't be so bad to attract male customers as well. Kyoya said.

I just stared at him shocked. "How do you even know I could bring in male customers?" I asked doubting Kyoya's whole theory.

"According to my calculations today was your first day, and you had 5 boys confess their undying love for you" Kyoya said reading off a little black book.

"Wow Mi-chan you're super popular!" Hunny said jumping on my back

"But still I don't want to impose" I said

"Don't worry! Your work will help Haruhi pay off her debt, I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping her." Kyoya said with a gleam in his eye.

"Debt?" I asked

"It's a long story" Haruhi said placing her fingers on her temples and groaning. In the end they told me the story about Haruhi and how she broke an 8 million yen vase, and that they all thought she was a boy, and now she must stay a host in order to pay off her 8 million yen debt.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt being a host…" I said quietly to myself.

"That's the spirit!" Tamaki excitedly yelled in my ear

"Now we have two daughters. Isn't that exciting mamma!?" Tamaki yelled looking towards Kyoya

"Daughter? Mamma?" I asked puzzled.

"You don't want to know." Haruhi deadpanned.

I smiled and looked at my gold watch my mother gave me.

"Oh no, 5:30 I'm so late!" I thought to myself, I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed toward the door. The host club was looking at me confused.

"Sorry to rush out like this, I completely forgot I've got training today please excuse my rudeness, sorry have a good evening!" I said sprinting out the room.

_Hikaru POV_

"Training?" I said to myself.

Kaoru walks up to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"What's with the frown?" Kaoru asked poking me in the cheek.

"Hmm..nothing just thinking" I replied absent mindedly

"Oh I know, you're sad that Mika had to leave early" Kaoru snickered

"No Way!" I yelled

"Aww, Hikaru is blushing!" Kaoru laughed

"Stop it Kaoru" I hissed

" Ahahaha, fine I will…for now" Kaoru smiled mischievously.

"Anyways what training does Mika have?" I asked out loud

"Wow Hikaru way to pay attention, Mika's a figure skater. She trains for competitions" Haruhi says rolling her eyes.

"Sorry I can't help that she does something so boring" I said crossing my arms on my chest.

"I would have to disagree with you, figure skating is quite beautiful, and Mika is such a beautiful young woman I'm sure it fits her very well. Tamaki said nodding his head approving.

"Whatever, I bet she sucks if she has to take training" I muttered

" I wanna see Mi-chan skate, I'm sure she looks super cute!" Hunny exclaimed

"Yes! Let's take a little field trip, to see our new host in action!" Tamaki yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"Fine by me" I said bored

" Yay!" Hunny yelled

"I don't see why not" Kyoya sighed

"I don't think it's a good idea" Haruhi mumbled

"Oh come on Haruhi, we just want to know her better." Tamaki said showing his ever so famous puppy dog face.

"Urgh! Fine do what you want, but don't come crying to me when she get angry" Haruhi sighed

"Alright gentlemen move out!" Tamaki said pointing to the door.

"Wait, where exactly does she even train?" I asked irritated

Tamaki quickly paled, "w-w-w-well excellent question Hikaru, Mamma where does our Mika train?"

"Well, _Daddy_ it shows here that she trains at home, they have an ice rink besides their mansion, and it shows here that her mother was Rina Kobayashi." Kyoya said typing on his laptop.

"You mean the famous figure skater?!" we all yelled wide eyed

"Yes" Kyoya simply stated.

"Did you know about this, this whole time?" Tamaki yelled

"Yes, but it didn't really benefit us so I didn't really see the need to bring it up." Kyoya said adjusted his glasses.

"Typical Kyoya" I said rolling my eyes

NOTE: Hey guys, you must really hate me right now. I'm super sorry it took me longer than I thought on this story. I had AP testing, work and my friend's graduations so; I've been a busy body. On a good note I finally got a car yay! (you guys probs don't care… -_-) anyways I know I promised this chapter would be a juicy one but, I've decided to change where this story is heading (hope you don't mind) but it won't be that big of a change I promise. Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews! I love you all! BYYEEEE!


End file.
